


Work in Progress- Hinny Smut

by BecomeTheFairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeTheFairytale/pseuds/BecomeTheFairytale
Summary: On a day alone at the Burrow, Harry rekindles his relationship with Ginny.





	Work in Progress- Hinny Smut

Harry stepped out of the floo and into the Burrow's living room, stumbling and just barely catching himself by grabbing at the cluttered mantle. He sighed, resigned, and paused to catch his breath, basking in the smell of baking bread carried to him on suddenly warm air. He'd been looking forward to this visit for the better part of a year.

So far, Ginny's graduation summer had been mild and lovely and absolutely agonizing for Harry. After the battle of Hogwarts he and Gin had agreed to keep their relationship on hold while they both grieved and while Ginny took her NEWTs. They hadn’t made any promises, of course, but the last few weeks Harry hadn’t been able to stop thinking of her red hair and her loud laugh and how she looked on a broom. 

Harry was planning to make this visit a long one, and not just because of Ginny. He'd had his own flat in London for months, but he’d always spent part of his summer at the Burrow and planned to make that a life-long habit. Coming back felt like coming back home, and a bit like going back in time. 

That night they had a party in the back garden. Harry ate far too much of Molly’s excellent strawberry ice cream and laughed as the sky darkened and the fairy lights they’d hung on the trees flared with life. Looking up from his plate, he caught Ginny’s eye across the table. Her eyes blazed and she flashed a blinding smile at him before turning back to Charlie.

The next day was a Monday. Harry rose early and ate breakfast in a kitchen that felt unnaturally quiet. The majority of the mass of family members and friends who’d come to stay for the days preceding Ginny’s graduation had left late last night and Harry had to remind himself that these days, Molly and Arthur lived alone. Most days Arthur left for the Ministry early and Molly apparated to her stall in Diagon Alley- After Fred, Molly couldn’t stand knocking about alone in the house with her grief. She’d set up a modest stand in Diagon where she was slowly winning over wizarding society with her exceptional baked goods.

Eager to escape the silence, Harry got up late and took his broomstick out, the cool wind whipping his hair into his eyes.

It was almost 11:00 when he got back and there was still no sign of Gin.

Harry walked up the stairs to her room and knocked softly but there was no reply. He paused, hand on the door, fingers splayed against the wood. Maybe she was still asleep? But Gin usually liked waking up early. He knocked again and the door creaked open a smidge.

The sight that greeted him made flames of pure, unadulterated want lick up his spine and weaken his knees.

Ginny was laid out on her bed, legs splayed out beneath her sheets, warm sunlight pooling like honey on her bare shoulders. As he watched, Harry could see one of her thighs fall to the side. Her hands were beneath her sheet but they were moving down there and it looked like, like…

Harry made a choked noise and stepped back, the creak of the floorboard under his foot echoing in the hallway. At the sound, Ginny’s eyes flew open and Harry’s eyes locked with hers. Horrified, Harry took another step back. “I- I’m so sorry, Gin, I thought you’d be up-“ he trailed off into a mortified silence.

Ginny still hadn’t taken her eyes off his, her expression unreadable. Harry waited with bated breath. Then she started smiling, slowly, and flipped her hand from where it was under the covers. The door swung open and she grinned like a wolf. “There was a whole NEWTS section on wandless magic,” she said, as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

She slid the covers so they were half-on, half-off and smiled up at the ceiling. Harry gasped and her eyebrows arched up in that way they did when she was amused. Her hand went back between her thighs. As Harry watched, her lips fell open on a moan that hitched into a breathy sigh and her legs fall open wider, revealing a thatch of wild red hair and-  
Fucking hell.

Harry steps into the room, his heart in his throat, eyes desperately searching Ginny’s for affirmation. She lifts her free hand and makes a beckoning motion. And then she throws off her sheet entirely. Harry’s mouth has gone dry and he’s very aware of his ratty green t-shirt and shorts. Ginny is all long, tan limbs and freckles. There are tan lines around her upper arms where she wears t-shifts most often these summer days and the bronze tan transitioning into creamy white skin is stunning.

Harry can’t move, but after a second Ginny gets up off the bed and pulls him closer, hands wrapping around his back and chest almost touching his. Up close harry can see her eyes are alive with excitement and just a hint of panic He kisses her and her mouth opens beneath his easily, the kiss deep and wrenching a groan out of Harry.

Ginny pulls back and gasps, “Bed?"

“Bed.”

The tumble backwards, Harry throwing off his shirt and Ginny drawing her hands down his chest hungrily. Harry shivers at the touch. He falls onto the bed first and she laughs as the breath gets pushed out of him, quickly divesting him of the shorts and palming him through the fabric. They’ve seen each other before, but someone it all feels new and exciting and Harry has to bite back a groan to stop from coming too soon.

“Can I?” she asks, her fingers teasing around the band of his briefs, her fingertips drawing little circles that feel like heaven.

He leans up to catch her lips with his. “Always,” he says into her mouth.

She pulls him out and the feel of someone else's hand on him feels better than anything he's done in months.

He's average size but thick and ruddy at the head, and the sight of her pale hand on his dark skin makes his stomach flood with a want so feri=ocious it scares him a little bit.

Ginny starts moving her hand up and down, drawing the foreskin over the head and slipping it back down before just barely brushing the slit. "Touch me," she says, breathes it almost, and harry gladly complies, reaching up to drag the pas of his thumb across her nipple. Ginny tilts her head back and hisses- "yes."

Then Ginny positions herself so she's cradling his hips with her thighs and Harry reaches his free hand to massage her where she's warm and pink and wet. They're both lost in the bucking motion and the sound of each other's gasps and it feels like fire, like magic welling up inside him before he casts. Harry uses to fingers to massage her clit form either side. Ginny's mouth drops open, her brow furrowing, and her thighs tighten against his and Harry thinks he's glad he saved the world just for this.

They come almost simultaneously, one after the other, and Ginny collapses down next to him, her red hair splayed out across his chest.

"That was so fucking good, Gin." Harry says. Ginny hums against his shoulder.

After a while she props herself up on one elbow. Harry's eyes travel down her chest and he thinks he'd like to kiss the smattering of freckles across her collarbone leading down to the hollow between her breasts. "So, does this mean you want to get back together?” she says wryly, and Harry smiles.


End file.
